onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cyborgs
Should Wapol be added to this page? He may be primitive, but at least his jaw is made of metal, although how much is his body and how much is armor isn't known. That he wears it even when he is poor and living in garbage suggests to me that the metal is part of his body. Besides, he survived and was able to move around after his head was cut off, and it was reattatched without pain or problem. 21:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) We are not sure if Wapol actively transformed parts of his body, it could be simply the effect of the his devil fruit. And since we don't know, we don't add it to the article. 21:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Spaceys In what sense are Spaceys cyborgs? They are just robots. 20:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ask Dr. Tsukimi-sama. Ryu's right. They're robots. They have no human components to speak of. 21:14, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I guess in One Piece, a cyborg is any robot that has its own free will or is converted from human to robot. Either one defines as a cyborg, at least in One Piece. 23:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Never once are the Spaceys refered to as cyborgs in One Piece cannon. We can't just make up what is considered a cyborg in One Piece. 21:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Then remove it. 22:39, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Race I think they should classified as a race, just as we do with automata. --Meganoide (talk) 15:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd be in favor of treating them like the zombies. You can have fishman cyborgs, animal cyborgs, human cyborgs just like you can have human zombies, animal zombies etc. Slapping the the artificial race category on the page would be enough imo. But they are not the same type as the automata. 15:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Artificial if anything. 19:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Race" implies that they all have the same origin, which is not the case. Some cyborgs be a race, but not all cyborgs are part of one race. 00:53, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Then why are the zombies classified as a race? They don't have the same origin either. 18:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, they do. All Zombies come from the Kage Kage no Mi and Dr. Hogback's modifications. Franky made himself, Vegapunk made Pacifistas, and nobody knows how Scotch ended up existing. To categorize them all as having the same background would be incorrect. 19:06, May 4, 2015 (UTC) That's not what I meant with origin. I meant that there can be animal zombies, human zombies etc. So then again not all zombies are part of one race. But the same could be said to centaurs so let's just leave that at that and not make it unnecessarily complicated. If we define race as in a group of people with similair traits that originate from the same meanings, then yes you may be right. If we accept this definition, then I oppose the addition of cyborgs to the races. If not, then I say we should add the cyborgs to the category. 19:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I'd oppose them being classified as a race on the grounds that, while some of them like Franky can presumably have babies, those children won't be born cyborgs, contrasted with established races like humans and fishmen that can pass on their species traits to their offspring. Effectively, they're "made", and they didn't start out the way they ended up, so they're not quite a race. Zombies as a race is a whole other debacle, though.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) If we define race as a group of people who share similarities, such as longarms, then cyborgs are a race. If we define race as how people are born, then cyborgs, toys, zombies and centaurs are all not races. But look - we have a Category:Artificial Races for that. So let's just add them to it and get this over and done with. 13:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Zombies, toys, centaurs are all "artificially born" the same way, as they are all created as a result of a devil fruit. Cyborgs are not all created by the same source. They are not a race, and they are also not an artificial race either. 13:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Devil fruit is a side thing, as is the same source. Artificial races are created artificially, right? And a cyborg qualifies as being created artificially. 13:46, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Cyborgs are created artificially, yes. But they are not all created artificially in the same way, making them share little in terms of consistencies between each other. A Pacifista shares little in common with Franky or Scotch in terms of similarities that would make up what we consider a "race" other than the single fact that the are modified creatures. 14:01, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Ach. I don't agree, but I'm not going to argue. If nobody else objects, let's just leave them as they are. 14:07, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, to be more clear on my opinion I don't think Cyborgs belong in ANY category of race. Different cyborgs have different origins and traits that cause me to believe they should not be called a single "race", regardless of if they are artificial natural. This is the way things are now, and I think it should stay that way. 14:11, May 20, 2015 (UTC) I guess that makes sense. They're less a race of any kind and more a collection of individuals with similar traits.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:26, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Why not create an "Artificial Life" category to include cyborgs and the life created from devil fruits? 14:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Artifial Life category replacing the Artificial Race category is the best imo. 16:34, May 20, 2015 (UTC) They are not artificial life, they are lifes (or in the case of shadows, life forces) that are modified, not created by devil fruit or mechanical means. Changing the category would be making it incorrect. There is no problem with the way this page is categorized now. This page is at the top of its own category tree, and we don't need try and make it fit somewhere else. 18:57, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, leave it as is. 18:59, May 20, 2015 (UTC) If we have an artificial race category, shouldn't it include okama's as they become okama's not born as one? And some of them are definitely altered. (Shadoguardian (talk) 19:18, May 20, 2015 (UTC)) :This page is not the place for that. We are talking about Cyborgs only. 19:27, May 20, 2015 (UTC) That is a very semantically flawed argument, Shado. I agree with JSD. They're not a race. They're modified humans at best. 19:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright, clear majority. 21:22, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Prosthetic Arms? Since when should Kid, Gotti, Z and Issac be considered to be cyborgs? Kid just amassed a large amount of scrap metal via his magnetism to form a crude hand. Gotti has a Gatling gun in his hand, we don't know if this is a slip on attachment. Z and Issac just replaced a missing hand with a mechanical one, does that really count as a cyborg? Aren't cyborgs supposed to be a full (or at least majority) body conversion? 11:37, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Strictly speaking a cyborg is anyone (or anything) with a mechanical prosthesis controlled by the body. Kid is only controlling his hand with his DF powers, so I don't think that counts. Z has an artificial arm, fully lost the original and has a mechanical replacement, so that counts. Isaac I don't really know yet, we haven't seem him in action, but on the face of it there's no evidence that it's a DF or anything similar, so leave him in for now and we can always change it later. Gotti I could go either way. If the gun has to be triggered by his other hand then it's basically a glorified wooden leg, but if he can do it without then it's good enough for me. Can't really remember many of his scenes. 12:52, November 4, 2018 (UTC) If you have total control of your arm to the point that it works just as well as the real one or better, then your prostetic should be enough for you to be considered a cyborg, as there's no % that stipulates from what point someone should be considered a cyborg. Doomroar (talk) 01:10, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Here's how we should do it: remove Kid (since he's just a mass of metal formed via magnetism), Gotti (since we still don't know) and Issac (since he's still unconfirmed). 01:55, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Removing everybody who isn't called a cyborg would be simpler. You also have people like Scotch on the list who aren't cyborgs. He's clearly wearing metal body armor. SeaTerror (talk) 02:15, November 5, 2018 (UTC) I can agree about Kid. However, I'm not too sure about removing people like Gotti and Scotch - we don't know for a fact that they have functioning arms where their guns are installed. It may be safer to play it at face value. Isaac definitely looks like a cyborg, though - in the World Seeker trailers, he was shown with robotic hands. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:33, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Oh I meant to say leave Vitan in since even though he was never called one its too obvious. SeaTerror (talk) 02:36, November 5, 2018 (UTC)